Wish Granted
by LostLyra
Summary: A fuming Ben, a angry Gwen, and a midnight massage... What's this all about? Read on and find out.


Crash! A sound echoed over the empty forest campsite, a teen stalked across the lush green grass to a old RV. The RV itself looked like it had been through hell and back. It looked like any normal RV, accept for the alien (hunting) and human tech that littered its rooftop. A large satellite dish stood proudly on its rooftop, giving the occupants any T.V stations that they wished for, again, alien or human. As if the poor run down RV hadn't suffered enough the youngest male threw open its door and fumed inside, slamming the door behind him. Consequently this disturbed his cousin, whose drink sloshed over the side and nearly over her new laptop.

"Ben!" the redhead yelled furisouly, insead of his usual comback of geek, or dofus the fifteen-year-old glowered at her and stormed off to his bunk. He jammed his earphones on and turned his music up to full volume, so even his cousin could hear it. Normally if her relative was in a bad mood Gwen Tennyson would go out of her way to annoy him, but it seemed that this was more than hormones, this guy looked crushed.

The tiny continuous background noise was starting to anger Gwen as she tried to fill in her blog on FanFiction. The girl kept writing the same words over and over again, sick of it, she swung round to face her cousin, who had his back to the wall and hands over his ears.

"Earth to Ben?" Gwen tapped his shoulder, the insufferable git only curled up tighter into a ball. "Ben? BEN!" he still didn't answer. In one final attempt she pulled off his hand and ripped off his headphones. "BEN!" she yelled into his ear. The teen rolled over.

"What?" he snapped.

"I've been yelling at you for, like, five hours!" she exaggerated just to prove her point.

"I don't give a shit!" he replied, turning over again. Frustrated Gwen pulled him off of the bunk, he landed with a dull thud on the floor, this made him jump up, "What the hell is wrong with you? You geek!" he yelled, headphones hanging round his neck.

"I could ask you the same question, dweeb!" Gwen retorted.

"Get out of my way," Ben pushed his cousin hard, so she stumbled against the wall, and once again stormed out of the RV. Gwen picked herself up_, what's the matter with him?_ she thought as she made her way back to her laptop.

* * *

Reds, yellows and oranges streaked the sky, overlooking the valley. Birds - and the odd alien - called to each other in the evening dusk. The valley swept deep below the overhanging points, and a stream flowed silently beneath. Though the only person to witness the picturesque view, wasn't interested. Instead the person - or alien - was storming around in a fit of rage. Flaming red hands were blazing more than they had done previously, and body over 1000C.

"Bloody Kia, bloody effing Kia," FireBlast murmured, as he paced. Something caught his eye, and he realized how he could get out his angst and anger, practise long distance targeting. Ben 10 soon lost track of time.

* * *

It was starting to get late. Darkness had already fallen over the campsite and Ben still hadn't returned. Not that Gwen cared mind you, but she was starting to get worried about her idiotic cousin. She had finally managed to uplode her blog and avatar onto the fandom website, and had already started to write her first story as her Grandpa opened the door of the RV, making her jump, she quickly shut her laptop.

"Were's Ben?" he asked, Gwen felt slightly jealous, he was alway the first thing to come into her Grandpa's mind.

"Dunno," she shrugged, leaning on her laptop, "But he stormed off a couple of hours ago."

"Right," Grandpa Max headed towards the cooker. "I'll start making-" Gwen shot up from her seat.

"Hey, y'know what? I'll just go and see if I can find Ben, whilst you do dinner."

"Take a torch!" her Grandpa yelled as she exited the RV.

"Got magic!" she called back, following the path to the valley.

* * *

Where was he? She'd been looking for what felt like ages, and now she had to admit that she was starting to get worried. Her arm was getting tired from holding it up for so long, and the glowing ball of blue energy was giving a eerie glow to the surrounding area. Gwen was just about to go back when she saw a red glow coming from the end of the path, thinking it was a fire she ran towards it, stopping as she realized it was HeatBlast, firing angry red flameballs across the valley, watching them explode and lighting up the surrounding area.

"Ben!" she called. HeatBlast turned, ready to strike, but dropped its arms realizing that it was only his cousin.

"Oh it's you," he replied downcast, turned round and sat on the ground, with his back to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you dofus," Gwen explained, suddenly realizing how upset her weirdo of a cousin actually was she sat down next to him, comforted by his warm glow. "Ben?" she asked, HeatBlast ingored her. "Come on," she poked him gently.

"Bloody Kia, again," the Omnitrix timed out and Ben sat there with his head in his hands.

Unexpected anger swirled around Gwen's gut, "What's she done this time?"

"Made a fool out of me _again_," Ben explained. "I was only walking around the other campsite, and she started calling me Fangface and wanting me to do tricks."

_I'll GET her_, Gwen fumed. "There's plenty more girls out there Ben," even her own words stung, why was she thinking about her cousin like this?

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Got your eye on anyone?" she joked, nudging him slightly.

"One girl," Ben looked her straight in the eye, and then quickly looked over the cliff. "But she isn't interested in me,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, I mean she's smart, funny, cute, but she's a complete geek sometimes. I think she's great though," he drew his legs up and rested his chin on top. "But she's not into me, there's another guy who's taken her heart, and that's really pissed me off."

"Just tell the girl how you feel," Gwen replied, ruffling his hair, which was surprisingly soft, and she was shocked when he leaned into her touch.

"Hmmm, okay. Just there," Gwen moved her fingers to the spot, and before she knew it she was massaging his scalp. When she was younger she would have died of embarrassment to be doing this, but these times she loved the most in thier vacations. Just spending time with one another. Soon Ben was lying between her legs, and his head was resting on her stomach, as her hands gently moved through his wavy hair. His eye's started to gently close, the brilliant emerald green disappearing from view.

If anything Gwen was sightly curious about who Ben had a obvious crush on. "Who is this girl?" she asked, Ben jerked, as she caught a ticklish part on his neck.

"Hmmm? Not telling," her hands moved down to his shoulders, and he let his head fall forwards to give her better access. "But she goes to my school, she's in my class, and she's great at a massage."

Gwen's hands froze at a spot just below his shoulder blades, was there muscel forming there? She shook herself. "G-great at massages?" she squeaked, voice unusally high. "Ben I-" Ben turned, neither of them realized what potistion he was in, he put his hands outsides of her legs, so he was bending over her slightly.

"I'm sorry Gwen, it's just-" he looked at her, "It just slipped, I was..." he got off, Gwen shivered as a breeze swept over the cliff, and she already missed his warm weight on top of her - _Wait! _she cursed slightly, _he's my cousin_, cousin,_ for Christ's sake!! I shouldn't think of him that way!!_

"Ben?" she stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know, even if we-"

"But you've got Kevin," his voice was dangerously low. "Damn backstabbing Kevin."

_That's what he thought? He was such a dofus!_ "Ben, I think of Kevin as a freind, and only a freind. You and me though, we're different."

"How?" he turned, her hand still on his shoulder.

"We kinda clash, that's why I think we work," Gwen bit her lip. Why did this have to be so hard. Suddenly a shooting star swepped across the sky.

"Make a wish," Ben told her automatically, Gwen shut her eyes and wished, without knowing that Ben did the same thing.

"Made," they both watched as the shooting star dissapeared from view. "What did you wish for?" Gwen asked playfully. Wanting to foreget the confersation and ease some tension.

"Now that would be telling," Ben replied, and then made up his mind. "But I can show you,"

"Ben wha-" she was cut off by the gental pressure of Ben's lips on hers, closing her eyes she melted into him, wrapping a arm around his shoulders. Ben took this as a sign and pulled her to him, hands resting on her thin waist, deepening the kiss. Thier lips moved together in sync, and Bens hands found thier way to the small of Gwen's back. To replenish air they both pulled away, Gwen was to stunned to say anything witty - since when had her cousin been a good kisser?

"I think I'd better go," Ben unlatched himself from her arms and started to walk back down the path. Gwen snapped to her senses and ran after him.

"Don't you even think about running," she commanded a shield to stop him from going any furthur. On reaching him she let the shield down, and grabbed him to stop him from turning away. "Ben," she asked him softly. "Do you really feel about me that way?"

Ben looked at the ground, suddnely finding his shoes very intersting. "Yes. It could work Gwen I think we could take it slowly-" he was once again bumbling, and Gwen could only find a way of shutting him up with a kiss. It was shorter than the first but just as chaste.

"Ben I _know_ it could work," she hugged him tight, sudden bottled up emotions bubbling to the surface, she would not cry, Gwen Tennyson didn't cry - period, "Infact, I _want _it to work."

Ben hugged her back. "We'd deal with all crazy stuff, but I think this is the craziest so far," Gwen nodded, surprised when Ben cupped her cheek, stroaking a tear away that had dripped down her face. "Nothing's gonna stop us, promise?"

"Promise," Gwen buried her face into her cousin's neck. "Still think you're a looser though."

A chuckle ran through him. "Yeah and your still a geek who loves poetry."

Gwen nudged him with her arm. "But you're my looser,"

"And you're my geek, not Kevin's." Gwen looked up at him.

"Let that go would you?" she pleaded.

Ben sighed, "Fine." His eyes suddenly widened. "Look behind you."

"I'm not falling for that one," Gwen grinned.

"No I mean it," seeing the desperation in Ben's eyes she turned, and gasped at the sight. Hundreds of meteors were falling from the sky. All in different hews and colours. Purples, whites, blues and reds littered the night sky and Gwen couldn't think of a better person to share it with. She squeaked as Ben pulled her onto the soft ground and into his lap, taking the postition they had earlier.

"Make a wish," Ben murmured as his lip grazed her ear.

Gwen turned round and looked into his stunning green eyes. "Wish already granted," she replied, and kissed him gently.

**The End**

Yeah I know, corny ending, corny story all round. But hey, it's my first Ben 10 fic and somehow it moulded into a Ben/Gwen fic. Please read and review, I don't know, it's a fluffy drabble of sorts.

shrugs, wrote it in about 1hour (yes I know it's slow but i'm a slow typer). Anyway please read and review, flames will be used to roast Max's bad cooking...

Review!!

LostLyra


End file.
